Maxwell Aldstien
'Maxwell Aldstien '(マックスウェルアルドスティエン Makkusuu~eruarudosutien) Is a member of Gear Chronicle and Michael's childhood friend along with Curtis Demouren and Devin Seiben and is nicknamed by most members of Gear Chronicle, "The Red Knight." History Maxwell, Michael Arclight, Curtis Demouren, and Devin Seiben were childhood friends when they all were in the age of 10. When Michael was kidnapped at the age of 15, Maxwell, Curtis, and Devin looked for him until they came to Gear Chronicle and became members and decided to have members of Gear Chronicle look for him until they hit the age of 19 and they decided to stay doing quests thinking that Michael is dead. When he is 21 years old, He found Michael Arclight with Elizabeth Lightfillia and they made her a member of Gear Chronicle which made her excited and wanted to do her first quest with Michael and Maxwell. Appearance Maxwell wears red and white clothes with armor covering it, Black gloves and pants and red boots with armor covering it. Whenever he gets enraged, His armor and appearance changes to black armor and his sword starts to change to a hellish appearance. Personality When he was a child, Maxwell had a hot-head-like personality and always shows off to people what he can do until he was 15 years old and he became a person who trusts anyone that is a member of Gear Chronicle. When Michael returned and Elizabeth returned, His personality changed back to a hot-head and tried to show of to Elizabeth but gets backfired a lot. Weakness Michael always has trouble showing off to people that don't care and sometimes backfires and starts to trip and fall on his face. Whenever Michael starts to think that he/she is worthless, Michael thinks that he is worthless as well and always tells himself that his sister is better than himself. Equipment: Runic Sword - Maxwell's weapon of choice that was a gift from his sister for close combat and is enhanced with Fire Magic that is filled with various fire-based magic. Magic Fire Sword Magic Maxwell carries fire-based magic with his sword and can do various fire-based magic with his Runic Sword including enhancing it's size and filling it with magical aura. * Fire Sandstorm - His sword is lighted on fire and he throws the sword making a fire whirlpool that sends any enemy flying. * Fire Destructor - His sword is lighted on fire and he stabs it to the ground and smaller swords start to rise up and aim at any enemy. * Fire Slasher - His sword is lighted on fire and grows size and does rapid slashes that mostly kills any enemy that stands in his way. Fire Magic Maxwell can do fire-based magic without using his sword similar to other wizards. * Fire Flight - He can use fire as wings and fly in the air to strike from above or attack any enemy that can fly. * Fire Executioner - He can use his flames and use it as a whip to slash a wizard. * Fire Circle - He can use the fire and transform it into a circle and he can grab it and throw it as a frisbee. Dark Fire Rage Whenever Maxwell gets enraged, He transforms into a ragging person that holds various dark fire based magic for each phase. * Dark Fire Sandstorm - His sword is lighted on fire and he throws the sword vertically and two dark fire tornadoes come out on each side and sucks any wizard inside. * Dark Fire Destructor - His sword is lighted on fire and he stabs it to the ground and longer swords come out of the ground and stabs any wizard in any direction. * Dark Fire Executioner - He can control dark fire and use it as a whip to snap any wizard to pieces. * Dark Fire Slasher - His sword is lighted on fire and grows size and does rapid slashes with another sword to stab the wizard in half. * Dark Fire Flight - He can use Dark Fire as wings and slash his enemies with them and fly to the sky and fire dark fires down to his enemies Relationship Michael Arclight Maxwell and Michael are childhood and still friends and have a good friendship. Michael always enhances Maxwell's fire and he always gives Michael his fire to destroy wizards. When Michael disappeared, Maxwell, Curtis, and Devin looked for him until they hit 19 years old and thought that he was dead. Elizabeth Lightfillia Maxwell and Elizabeth have a minor relationship and think of her as a wonderful person and a carefree person as well. Gallery Category:Gear Chronicle Category:Fire Magic User Category:Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Sword user